El placer de la venganza
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Los Winchester viajan a NY para pasar unos dias con los Morrison, Clare y Jeffrey se encuentran con una vieja conocida y deciden tomar venganza, sin embargo eso nunca termina bien. Aviso de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal.


**Jeffrey POV**

Sigo en NY con Clare, su padre y mis hermanos, me encanta estar aquí es la ciudad mas grande que e visitado probablemente en toda mi vida. Como sea me la e pasado muy bien aquí aun que como saben nos hemos metido en algunos problemas, mi trasero aun duele un poco pues la paliza que Sam me dio anoche fue dura y muy severa tanto que llore como 3 horas seguidas, lo mismo para Clare con su padre. Bueno hoy mientras caminábamos por solos por central Park (Ya que el papá de Clare y mis hermanos fueron a otro sitio) vi a una persona que he odiado desde hace mucho tiempo, mi antigua maestra de química,

Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro cuando la maldita se acerco a mí y me saludo

"Señor Winchester, vaya que mundo tan pequeño" me dijo estirando su mano yo lo hice también de mala gana.

"Si eso diría yo" respondí conteniéndome para no decir una mala palabra, "o ella es Clare Morrison una nueva amiga del colegio" le dije, Clare me miro confundida y saludo a la señora, luego ella me miro extrañamente.

"¿Qué lo trae a NY?"

"Que le importa" pensé en decir pero no lo hice,"Vacaciones con unos amigos y ¿usted?" pregunte sin mucho interés y ella comenzó a dar sus discursos acerca de sus vacaciones y esas cosas, Clare contenía la risa y yo bueno estaba que sacaba humo de las orejas.

"Ho Genial… disculpe pero tenemos que irnos, la veré después" le dije entre dientes, tome a Clare de la mano y la jale para que siguiéramos caminando, la maestra se quedo con la palabra en la boca y unos metros después Clare se soltó de mi.

"¿Qué pasa contigo…. Que fue todo eso?"

"NADA!" le grite y ella me golpeo con el puño en el estomago, apenas me dolió pero dramatice un poco mas, luego ella se rio.

"Ya dime ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ver a esa señora?"

"Bueno… es que hace 1 año me dio clases de química, dios su clase apestaba y nunca explicaba ningún ejercicio… bueno ella siempre me molestaba con frases estúpidas, yo intentaba hacer todo en su clase pero ella me reprobó!" le dije, Clare se rio.

" ¿De verdad? ¿Pensé que eras el genio de la clase?"

"Lo soy, bueno… eso no importa la cuestión es que me reprobó y Sam me culpo a mi y me pego muy fuerte esa vez y además me castigaron 2 meses por su culpa!"

**CLARE POV**

Jeffrey me acaba de contar algo que me pareció gracioso al principio pero ahora comprendo que esa mujer metió en problemas a mi amigo y ya vera lo que le pasa a la gente que se mete con mis amigos!

"No digas mas, faltaba menos…. Vamos a seguirla" le dije

" ¿Qué por que?" el me pregunto asustado, lo tome de la mano con fuerza y lo jale de regreso a donde la habíamos visto, ella seguía ahí comiendo en una banca por lo que nos ocultamos tras un árbol. "Quieres vengarte ¿no?"

"si bueno, pero…."

"Ningún pero, ella va a pagar por lo que te hizo, ahora vamos a seguirla, saber donde vive y esta noche iremos a hacerle unas mejoras a su casa" le dije como si yo fuera la interesada en la venganza, bueno realmente me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas por un amigo y mucho mas cuando se trata de maestras que creen que son dueñas del mundo. Jeffrey parecía nervioso y no dejaba de ver sus zapatos, le di otro golpe.

"Oye…"

"Jeffrey concéntrate, estamos en algo importante"

"Pero es que no se si sea buena idea, Clare llevamos varios días aquí y ya nos castigaron 2 veces…. Antier nos llevaron a la cárcel y Sam me pego tan fuerte que aun me duele y eso que tengo poderes"

"No seas llorón, no van a descubrirnos" le dije muy segura, aun que una parte de mi tenia el mismo miedo de que papá me volviera a castigar, sin embargo no me importo y seguimos adelante, seguimos a la mujer hasta el departamento que estaba rentando, no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

**Jeffrey POV**

Clare me da miedo a veces pero es grandiosa, después de seguir a la maldita maestra regresamos a nuestro hotel, ella saco una mochila de debajo de su cama y saco su contenido, eran latas de pinturas en aerosol y otras baratijas.

"Con esto nos encargaremos de ella" me dijo, yo tome las cosas entre mis manos y me puse a reír a carcajadas, la idea de rayar todo su departamento y que a la bruja le diera un infarto al verlo fue demasiado cómico

"Mu bien… no perdamos mas tiempo, no queremos que tu padre o mis hermanos lleguen a casa antes de lo esperado" le dije y entonces ella cerro su mochila y los 2 salimos rápidamente del hotel para regresar a donde estaba la maestra.

Fue fácil escabullirnos en el otro hotel pues el encargado en recepción no estaba, tomamos el elevador y llegamos hasta el apartamento de la maestra, tocamos una vez y corrimos a escondernos para ver si estaba en casa, no abrió nadie a si que supusimos que el lugar estaba vacio, corrimos a la puerta saque mi ganzúa y abrí la puerta

"Deprisa" le dije a Clare y los 2 entramos rápidamente al lugar, era una habitación grande, de color amarillo que me daba ganas de vomitar, animales de porcelana por doquier, libros y esas cosas.

"¿Muy bien ahora que hacemos?" le pregunte.

**Clare POV**

El plan estaba en marcha, estábamos en el lugar y era hora de poner manos a la obra.

"Vamos a la recamara" le dije y comencé a caminar por el lugar, Jeffrey detrás de mi. Llegamos a la recamara en cuestión de segundos.

"Bien, revisa que hay en su armario… yo hare unas mejoras por aquí" le dije, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y fue al armario, yo me subí en la cama, saque un aerosol negro de mi bolsa y comencé a rayar por todas partes, justo arriba de la cama puse"Perra" y seguí haciendo dibujos obscenos por doquier.

**JEFFREY POV**

Mientras Clare parecía divertirse rayando paredes, me dirigí al armario de la señora no había ropa, ni nada solo había una cortina tapando algo a si que la quite y a si fue como encontré un altar negro ahí dentro, una mesita pequeña cubierta por una manta negra con un pentagrama dibujado y unas cosas que claramente eran de magia negra.

"No se supone que vieras eso" escuche a una voz decir, me di la vuelta y vi a la maestra sujetando a Clare del cuello.

"Déjala ir!" le grite pero ella solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y me lanzo contra la pared, luego escuche su risa y en segundos Clare estaba tirada alado de mi.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunte

"Si, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era un monstruo"

"Es una bruja" le dije y ella se acerco a nosotros con su risa malévola en el rostro

"Si soy una bruja y una muy poderosa" nos dijo

"¿Qué quieres?"

"A tus hermanos"

"Ni lo sueñes" le dije

"No tienes opción, o los llamas aquí o tu amiga se muere ¿tu decides?" me dijo, ni siquiera lo pensé tome mi celular de la bolsa y en segundos le estaba llamando a Deán.

"Hola enano ¿Qué haces?" me dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Deán, necesito tu ayuda… algo me atrapo" le dije

" ¿Que? Jeff ¿donde estas? ¿Qué paso?" el me preguntaba, la bruja solo me miraba amenazante a si que solo le di la dirección a Deán y colgué.

"Están en camino" murmure, ella volvió a reírse y salió de la habitación.

**Clare POV**

Estoy tan confundida por lo que esta pasando, como es posible que una bruja nos tenga atrapados en su hotel…

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunte a Jeff, el se encogió de hombros y respondió

"Por que no puedo dejar que te pase nada"

"Puedo cuidarme sola" le dije y el se rio de mi

"Si no lo dudo, pero esto es diferente Clare esa bruja podría matarte con tan solo pensarlo, ahora haremos esto…. Voy a decirle que te vayas, cuando te deje ir iras afuera y esperaras a mis hermanos, les dirás en que habitación estoy y lo que esta pasando ¿Ok?"

"No.. no voy a dejarte" le dije, pero el ya estaba serio en esto, se levanto y salió de la habitación dejándome sola ahí, casi quería llorar pues si pasaba algo malo seria mi culpa, yo fui la de la idea de estar ahí en primer lugar.

Unas segundos después Jeffrey entro con la bruja y me hizo una seña para que me fuera, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir voltee a ver a Jeff, el asintió con la cabeza, era tan valiente, luego Salí del cuarto y corrí hacia la entrada.

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada y unos 5 minutos después Sam, Deán y mi padre estaban ahí, papá me abrazo rápidamente.

"¿Cariño estas bien?" me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me desaparte rápido para hablar con Sam y Deán, les dije que era una bruja la que tenia a Jeffrey y que ella los quería a ellos, a si que hicieron un plan, Deán entro al hotel y Sam subió por la escalera de incendios para atraparla, yo me quede ahí con papá para esperar.

**Jeffrey POV**

La bruja me seguía lanzando de un lado a otro con sus poderes, luego me dejo tirado en el suelo yo estaba por levantarme a pelear cuando la puerta se escucho, la bruja sonrió y fue a abrir… segundos después escuche la voz de Deán y vi a Sam entrar por la ventana del cuarto donde yo estaba, el corrió hacia mi y me ayudo a pararme

"Quédate aquí" me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y el salió del cuarto…. Minutos después escuche el ruido de disparos y el grito de la bruja y en cosa de mili segundos mis 2 hermanos estaban ahí en el cuarto conmigo, ellos miraban de un lado a otro los rallones de Clare.

" ¿Me quieres explicar que paso aquí?" me pregunto Deán muy molesto, comencé a mirar al suelo y le dije que yo había estado ahí para rayar las paredes de mi vieja maestra pero que resulto ser una bruja y me ataco, no mencione a Clare pues no quería meterla en problemas.

"Ya decía que era muy familiar ¿era tu maestra de química no?" me pregunto Sam, yo asentí con la cabeza y Deán estaba furioso, en 3 segundos se acerco a mí, me tomo de la oreja y comenzó a caminar.

"Ya veras lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa" me decía todo el camino sin soltarme, cuando llegamos afuera note la mirada horrorizada de Clare al verme sujetado por una oreja.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto el padre de Clare, Deán le dijo que yo había intentado un acto de vandalismo y que me habían atrapado, en ese momento Clare salto en mi defensa.

**CLARE POV**

No podía dejar que Jeffrey se culpara de todo, es no era justo no después de que arriesgara su vida por la mía.

"Pero el no hizo nada… yo fui quien rayo las paredes!" grite, Deán soltó a Jeff y entonces todos me miraron, en especial mi padre.

" ¿Qué acabas de decir?" me pregunto, yo deje caer la mirada

"Que no fue solo su culpa, yo también participe en esto, yo raye las paredes y no el" le dije rápidamente, luego volteo a verlo papá también estaba furioso, me tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar.

"Regresemos a casa" dijo y entonces los Winchester también comenzaron a caminar con nosotros. Unos minutos después todos estábamos en nuestro hotel, papá ni siquiera me soltó simplemente camino conmigo hasta mi cuarto.

**Jeffrey POV**

Deán me dejo caer sobre el sofá, yo no dejaba de mirar al suelo y entonces comencé a escuchar los ruidos de los golpes en el trasero de Clare y sus gritos, me sentí muy culpable con eso y casi me puse a llorar pero me di cuenta que yo también tenia mis propios problemas, Sam y Deán estaban parados enfrente de mi con caras muy enojadas.

"¿Algo mas que quieras decir en tu defensa?" me pregunto Deán, yo negué con la cabeza y el comenzó a remangarse sus mangas.

"Sam ¿me puedes dar el cepillo de papá?" le pregunto Deán, Sam asintió con la cabeza y cosa de segundos saco de su mochila un cepillo y se lo dio a Deán, luego se fue a la cocina y nos dejo solos.

"De pie" me ordeno Deán, no dude ni 1 segundo en hacerlo, luego el se sentó, me jalo hacia el y me desnudo el trasero rápidamente, luego me dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a pegar con el cepillo.

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"AUUUU…. DEAN POR FA…. LO SIENTO…."

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"Te pasaste de la raya esta vez, rompiste toda clase de reglas"

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"Lo siento, lo siento"

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a una casa sin permiso"

"Lo prometo, lo prometo"

"CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"Mucho menos que sigas llevando a Clare para hacer tus estupideces"

CRACK CRAC CRACK CRACK

"Si… si por favor Deán lo prometo, nunca mas, seré bueno… seré bueno" le decía pero Deán seguía pegándome como si no hubiera un mañana.

**Clare POV**

Papá me volvió a pegar con su cinturón, esta vez fue lo mas duro que pude haber sentido en mucho tiempo, yo no podía dejar de llorar y cuando el castigo termino mucho menos podía mirar a papá, el trataba de consolarme pero no dejaba de llorar, mi rasero me dolía muchísimo, papá me sentó en su regazo y me meció por mucho tiempo lo suficiente hasta que me calme y le decía que lo amaba.

**Jeffrey POV**

Deán termino de pegarme yo lloraba como n bebe a si que me puso sobre sus rodillas y me abrazo muy fuerte, no paraba de decirme que… "esta bien….. shsh bebe todo esta perdonado no pasa nada, te tengo.. Te tengo" pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que yo no dejaba de disculparme y de llorar para que me calmara, luego Deán me dio un beso en la frente.

"Esta bien, ya tranquilo" me dijo, yo le sonreí y entonces el me dejo levantarme, l primero que hice fue frotarme el trasero y secarme los mocos de la nariz, Deán se rio de eso, luego se levanto.

"Muy bien… ahora te hemos castigado 3 veces en esta semana, parece que no entiendes que debes portarte bien, a si que vas a estar castigado… dame tu celular, tu computadora y tu ipod" me dijo estirando su mano, yo me cruce de brazos.

" ¿Que? NO… no voy a hacer eso"

"Muy bien ¿entonces quieres otra paliza?" me dijo yo estaba por contestar cuando la voz de Sam estaba tras de mi.

"No hace falta, ya tengo las cosas" dijo Sam poniendo en el sofá, mi celular, mi computadora y mi Ipod, Deán las tomo en sus manos y las guardo.

"Un mes" me dijo, yo hice un puchero.

"No es justo!"

" ¿Si? Pues no me importa, espero que con esto sepas comportarte un poco mas!" me dijo Deán, yo mire al suelo y en ese momento escuche el ruido de la puerta de Clare y vi a su padre acercarse.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco, todos estamos cansados" dijo con una sonrisa, mis hermanos asintieron y caminaron a su cuarto, yo detrás de ellos pero antes hice una parada en el cuarto de Clare, ella estaba acostada en su cama, sonrió al verme.

"¿Cómo estas?" le pregunte recargándome en la puerta, ella volvió a sonreír.

"Bien, bueno mi trasero no tanto"

"Ni el mío…. Escuche Clare… yo siento haberte metido en problemas" le dije, ella se rio a carcajadas esta vez.

"¿Bromeas? Fui yo quien nos metió en este problema, a si que yo soy quien lo siento" me dijo, yo me ruborice un poco y sonreí, luego Salí del cuarto y regrese a dormir con mis hermanos.


End file.
